A Forbidden Love
by JAP-Asakura
Summary: The love fiction of Tao Ren and Lyserg Diethel!
1. A Transfer Student

The love fiction of Tao Ren and Lyserg Diethel!

With some shot of LysergJeanne...

But this is a fanfic of RenLyserg!

I'm so sorry if this fiction has any grammar mistake...

Arigatou Gonzaimasu for Reviews, minna-san!

**A Forbidden Love**

Chapter 1: A Transfer Student

Tao Ren was a very popular boy in his school. Every girl give him a chocolate every Valentine and every girl give him a love letter.

However, he did not have any interest at those girls.

One day, at Ren's school, there was a transfer student from England. His name is Lyserg Diethel. Every girl falling in love when they see him.

"Alright, student. As you see, we have a transfer student. He is English. Be nice

to him, okay? Lyserg, let's introduce yourself."

"Yes, sir. Hi, my name is Lyserg Diethel. I came from England. Nice too meet you."

In addition, Lyserg smiling nicely. All girls are so hysterics.

"Lyserg, you can sit near Ren. Yes, at that place. Behind Leila—Oh, please, be calm, Leila—between Ren and Jeanne."

"What the...? I was tried to sit near Jeanne for a year, and now he was sitting near her? That's not fair!"

"I've tried to sit near Ren-sama but I was fail! Now that English boy was sit near Ren-sama! Oh my God!!!"

"Oh, now Leila was near that handsome English boy!!!"

"BE CALM, STUDENT!!!"

The teacher looks so angry.

"All right, sir!"

"Good. Now, let's open your Math book, page 34."


	2. Introduce

The love fiction of Tao Ren and Lyserg Diethel!

With some shot of LysergJeanne...

But this is a fanfic of RenLyserg!

I'm so sorry if this fiction has any grammar mistake...

Arigatou Gonzaimasu for Reviews, minna-san!

Chapter 2: Introduce

At the rest time...

"Hi, Diethel-san. My name is Jeanne. Nice too meet you."

"Oh, nice to meet you too, Jeanne-san."

"And this is Tao Ren. He is Chinese."

"Nice too meet you, Diethel-san."

"Nice too meet you too, Tao-san."

"Jeanne-san. Do not be to near to Diethel-sama!!!"

Leila point at Jeanne and look so angry.

"Let's go, Diethel-sama. We will introduce this school to you! ♥"

Leila's gang was grabbing Lyserg's left hand.

"Sorry, but I..."

"What, Diethel-sama? ♥"

Ren was grabbing Lyserg's right hand.

"Let him go."

"But, Ren-sama..."

"I SAID, LET HIM GO!!!"

"...Okay."

The girls let Lyserg go.

"Uh-oh, arigatou, Tao-san."

"...Call me Ren."

"O...okay!"


	3. Tao Jun is Coming!

The love fiction of Tao Ren and Lyserg Diethel!

With some shot of LysergJeanne...

But this is a fanfic of RenLyserg!

I'm so sorry if this fiction has any grammar mistake...

Arigatou Gonzaimasu for Reviews, minna-san!

Chapter 3: Tao Jun is Coming!!!

"REN-KUUUUN!!!"

"Not again!!!"

Ren is running away.

"Hi, Jun-san."

"Oh, hi, Jeanne-chan. Do you where is my chibi Ren-kun?"

"Umm, sorry, but I don't know."

"Oh, that's okay, Jeanne-chan. And...Who is this cute green haired boy?"

Lyserg blushing.

"Oh, he was a transfer student from England. His name is Lyserg Diethel."

"Oh, he is so cute! Like my chibi Ren-kun! Nice to meet you, Lyserg-kun!"

"Ah... Nice too meet you too, umm..."

"She is Ren's sister, Diethel-san. Her name is Tao Jun."

"Call me Jun-san, Lyserg-kun!"

"O...okay, Jun-san."

"Oh, he was blushing!!! How cute!!!"

"Umm, Jun-san, I think Ren's fans was catch him now."

"What?! Oh, I must safe my chibi Ren-kun!!!"

Jun is running so fast.

"She was over protective and over care at Ren."

"I never see a girl that so hyper active like her."

"You are right. I never see a girl like her too, Diethel-san."


	4. Jeanne's Feel

The love fiction of Tao Ren and Lyserg Diethel!

With some shot of LysergJeanne...

But this is a fanfic of RenLyserg!

I'm so sorry if this fiction has any grammar mistake...

Arigatou Gonzaimasu for Reviews, minna-san!

Chapter 4: Jeanne's Feel

"Call me Lyserg, Jeanne."

"Oh, okay."

And they go to the classroom together...

After 3 days, Jeanne feels something about Lyserg. She feels something that make her face blushing when Lyserg say halo or when Lyserg praise her.

She knows what the mean of that feels is.

It is love...

She wants to give Lyserg a love letter, but she knows that she wasn't brave enough to do it. She need a bodyguard, so she can't do anything wrong.

Jeanne ask her parents to pay more for Marco—Jeanne's bodyguard—so Marco allowed to guard her in the school.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'll pay more for your safety. Marco will come to your school tomorrow," say Jeanne's mom.

"Arigatou, okaa-san."

"That's okay, sweetheart."

Jeanne closed the phone. She hopes she will brave enough to say her feel to Lyserg.

"Help me, God."

Jeanne prays.

She just wants to have a rest.

"Oh, I'm so tired..."

And she is falling sleep...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, okaa-san means 'Mom' in Japanese. Don't forget to mail me okay?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. A Meeting

The love fiction of Tao Ren and Lyserg Diethel!

With some shot of LysergJeanne...

But this is a fanfic of RenLyserg!

I'm so sorry if this fiction has any grammar mistake...

Arigatou Gonzaimasu for Reviews, minna-san!

Chapter 5: A Meeting

Today is Sunday morning, when the students always have a holiday.

Lyserg goes to the park. He loves have a walk at the park every Sunday morning.

This day, he meets Ren. Ren trains his stamina with have a jogging every morning. But, today Ren has jogging earlier. Because, today is Sunday.

"Ah, Ohayou, Ren-kun."

"Ohayou, Lyserg-kun."

"What are you doing at this park, Ren-kun?"

"Oh, like you see. I was train my stamina. And you?"

"Um... I just love to have a walk at Sunday morning."

"Oh, I see."

"Where is your sister—I mean Jun-san—Ren-kun?"

"So you know her too, huh? She always has a journey to Onsen every Sunday."

"I see. Why she loves to chase you, Ren-kun?"

"Like you see, she loves me very much."

"You're so lucky, Ren-kun."

"Huh?"

"My parents die when I was 6 years old..."

Lyserg looks so sad. He remembers when his parents die. Especially the boy who killed his parents.

Hao Asakura...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, all things are normal. No magic, no shaman. But, how Hao kills Lyserg's parents? Read the chapter 6!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Burned Past

The love fiction of Tao Ren and Lyserg Diethel!

With some shot of LysergJeanne...

But this is a fanfic of RenLyserg!

I'm so sorry if this fiction has any grammar mistake...

Arigatou Gonzaimasu for Reviews, minna-san!

Chapter 6: Burned Past

"Who kill your parents?"

"A boy that named Hao."

"A boy?"

"Yes, he is 7 years old. Just a year older than me at that time."

"7 YEARS OLD?!"

"Yeah."

"What on the earth that Hao thing?"

"He is a murderer."

"What thing that he used for kill your parents?"

"Fire. He burns my house with fire."

"He burns your house?"

"Yeah. I was study at my school when he kills my parents."

"So that's why you're safe..."

"But I never forgive him!"

Lyserg's face turns from sad to angry.

"Ly...Lyserg-kun?"

"Why he kills my parents? I never forgive him for that! Never!"

Tears are falling down from Lyserg's eyes.


	7. A Chick Kiss

The love fiction of Tao Ren and Lyserg Diethel!

With some shot of LysergJeanne...

But this is a fanfic of RenLyserg!

I'm so sorry if this fiction has any grammar mistake...

Arigatou Gonzaimasu for Reviews, minna-san!

Chapter 7: A Chick Kiss

"Lyserg-kun, I can understand your feels."

"Huh?"

"Now..."

Ren erase Lyserg's tears.

"Forget your sadness..."

Ren kiss Lyserg's chick.

"...Ren-kun?"

Ren leave Lyserg alone at the park. His face turns red.

"Ren-kun..."

Lyserg touch his chick. He feels that he like Ren more than a normal 'like' feelings...

"Is this love?" ask Lyserg to himself.

His lip smiles.

"Maybe..."

And Lyserg go back to his house.

Yeah! A perfect attack, Ren! Go Go Go!!! I support you forever, Ren! -

Ah, well... Don't forget to review! I'll make it hotter if there are 20 reviews! But, a note for Lyserg's fans or Ren's fans, please don't kill me because of this story! I love them too, so I make a yaoi story of them. Then, see you at the next chapter!


	8. Jeanne's Letter

The love fiction of Tao Ren and Lyserg Diethel!

With some shot of LysergJeanne...

But this is a fanfic of RenLyserg!

I'm so sorry if this fiction has any grammar mistake...

Arigatou Gonzaimasu for Reviews, minna-san!

Chapter 8: Jeanne's Letter

Jeanne thinks that she was brave enough to give Lyserg a love letter. She writes it for 1 hour and now she want to give it!

"Lyserg-kun...? Why not you check your locker?"

"Well, I was forgetting. Arigatou for remind me, Jeanne-chan."

"Its okay, Lyserg-kun."

Lyserg check his locker and didn't found anything! So he goes back to the class before the bell ringing.

"Well, did you find something?"

"Nothing."

Jeanne feels bad about this.

And she feels right. Marco was steal the letter and trash it to the trash can—of course, he didn't tell Jeanne about it—

"I must make a love letter again! I know that I was brave enough to do it!" think Jeanne.

Chezia: "But you must kill Marco first, Jeanne. "

Me: "You broke the story, Chezia!"

Chezia: "Sorry, my friend."

Me: "Okay, Chezia. But, go away! Now! I must concentrate for writing again!"

Chezia: "Yes, sir! (Run away)"

Me: "Ha ha ha...!"


	9. A Halloween Party

The love fiction of Tao Ren and Lyserg Diethel!

With some shot of LysergJeanne...

But this is a fanfic of RenLyserg!

I'm so sorry if this fiction has any grammar mistake...

Arigatou Gonzaimasu for Reviews, minna-san!

Chapter 9: A Halloween Party

Next day...

"Hi, Lyserg-kun..."

"Hi, Ren-kun!"

Lyserg smiles happily. That makes Ren confused.

"Ohayou, Ren-kun, Lyserg-kun."

"Ohayou, Jeanne-chan." Say that two (cool) boys together.

"Umm... Lyserg-kun, Ren-kun, can you go to my house tomorrow? I make a Halloween Party. Tomorrow is 31 October, isn't it?"

"Sure, Jeanne-chan. It's a pleasure to be invited." Lyserg smiles kindly.

"Me too. I can go to your house tomorrow, Jeanne-chan. But, can I come with my sister?"

"Sure, Ren-kun. If you want to invite other friends, I will so happy."

"Who are the others, Jeanne-chan?"

"They are Leila, Tamao—she is from other class—, Lela—she is Leila's twin sister, but she was from other class—, Anna—she is from other school—, Yoh—he is from other school, you know him, Ren-kun—and the last one... Oh, I remember! Hao, he is from other school too. He is Yoh's twin brother."

"You say who?" Lyserg's face turns from happy to serious.

"I said Hao. Hao Asakura. I know him, but Ren-kun not."

He is here, think Lyserg. He was live at Tokyo.

"Lyserg-kun?" ask Jeanne slowly.

"Well, its okay, Jeanne. I'll come."


	10. At 31 October

The love fiction of Tao Ren and Lyserg Diethel!

With some shot of LysergJeanne...

But this is a fanfic of RenLyserg!

I'm so sorry if this fiction has any grammar mistake...

Arigatou Gonzaimasu for Reviews, minna-san!

Note: Starting this story, I make some shot of LysergHao.

Chapter 10: At 31 October

Today is Jeanne's Halloween Party. Jeanne wears a princess costume, Ren wears a cat costume, Jun wears a kyonshi costume, and Lyserg wears a dowser costume.

Now, let we see the others costumes.

Leila and Lela wear witch costumes, Tamao wears a vampire costume, Anna wears an itako costume, Yoh wears a samurai costume, and Hao...

He wears a murderer costume—it just likes normal clothes with some blood at the shirt and the trousers—

Lyserg see Hao. And say quietly,

"He is the boy who kills my parents... He is him... I'm not wrong..."

Ren seeing Lyserg nervously. He knows that 'Hao' who comes to Jeanne's party may the 'Hao' who kills Lyserg's parents.

"Is he the 'Hao' who kills your parents, Lyserg-kun?" ask Ren when there just they two.

"Yes. He is the murderer. I'm not wrong. I know it from his eyes, his hair, his face and his earrings."

"So, what do you want now?"

"I'll ask him when all people leave him."

"Why not now? All people are busy with their business."

"All right."

Lyserg walks and now, he was so near to Hao.

"Excuse me, but can I talk with you now?"

"With me?"

"Yes. Just with you."

"Okay."

They go to the garden.

"What do you want, the last child from Diethel's?" Hao smiles cutely.

"You know me!"

"Of course! I never forget who you are."

"Why?"

Hao kisses Lyserg's lip smoothly. (PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS ACTION!)

"Cause I love you, cute green-haired boy."

Lyserg face turn from angry to shock.

"Well, Jeanne-chan calls me. See you next time. And, you can call me at this number."

Hao leaves a note.

"He was taking my first kiss!!! How dare!"

Ren found Lyserg at the garden and greet him.

"Lyserg-kun, how is your chat with him?"

"He knows me and he was..."

"He was what?"

"...kiss me."

Ren face turn to shock.

"He what?!"

"...He was kissing me, Ren-kun. But not at chick. He was kissing me at lips."

"LIPS?!"

"Ssssh! Please, don't say it so loudly!"

"So...Sorry."


	11. Kidnapped

The love fiction of Tao Ren and Lyserg Diethel!

With some shot of LysergJeanne...

But this is a fanfic of RenLyserg!

I'm so sorry if this fiction has any grammar mistake...

Arigatou Gonzaimasu for Reviews, minna-san!

Chapter 11: Kidnapped

After that day, Lyserg always go to the lake. Sitting at the seat near the lake.

And today, he goes to the lake again, and three girls are waiting for him.

"Who are you?"

"You are Lyserg Diethel, isn't it? My name is Kanna. This is my friends, Macchi and Mari."

"Yes. My name is Lyserg Diethel."

"We want to take you to Hao-sama place."

"Huh?"

Kanna hit Lyserg's stomach and take him to a car.

"Macchi, Mari, guard him."

"Yes, Kanna-sama."

Kanna put Lyserg between Macchi and Mari when they sit at the car-seat. Kanna drive the car, and Macchi and Mari guard Lyserg.

"We'll wait you, Tao Ren," smile Kanna.

"Should I call him?" ask Macchi.

"No. Hao-sama will call him later."

"Oh, I understand."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen to Lyserg? Read and Review, please!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. LysergHao's Chat

The love fiction of Tao Ren and Lyserg Diethel!

With some shot of LysergJeanne...

But this is a fanfic of RenLyserg!

I'm so sorry if this fiction has any grammar mistake...

Arigatou Gonzaimasu for Reviews, minna-san!

Chapter 12: LysergHao's Chat

"...Where am I?"

Lyserg opens his eyes and seeing around that room.

"Welcome, sweet love."

Hao is sitting near Lyserg.

"Why you call me LIKE THAT?"

"Because, I love you."

"I know! But why you love A BOY?"

"You are like a girl, Lyserg. Beauty green eyes, lovely green hair and..."

"And what?"

"You are so cute, Lyserg."

"...Why you kill my parents?"

"Me?"

"Yes! You've kill my parents!"

"...Because, they are so weak."

"Weak?"

"Yes. I hate WEAK person. But... I love you."

"Why? I'm a weak person too!"

"But you are so attractive."

"....Better dies."

"What did you say?"

"I say better dies. I think all will be better if you burn me with my parents at that time."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can't."

"Huh?"

"I've told you before, I love you."

"But I love another person."

"Huh? You say that you love another person?"

"Yes! And I hate you because you are a murderer!"

"You hate me...?"

"Yeah! I hate you!"

Hao face look a bit shocked, but after that, he's smiling again.

"Who is the 'another person' that you love?"

"Ooooh, I can't tell you."

"...Well, I better call him now."

"He? Who?"

"Tao Ren."

"Why should you call him?"

"Because I know that he loves you."

"So?"

"So, I'll make this a nice game. He must safe you."

"Safe me?"

"Yes. Or I'll make you my wife."

"WIFE? Are you CRAZY?"

"I'm not crazy. Faust VIII, my vassal, is a doctor and he can change your gender. It'll fun!"

"It is not fun! I don't want to be a girl!"

"Really?"

"Shut up! By the way, how many vassals do you have?"

"I have so many vassals. The three girls who kidnap you called 'Hanagumi'. And so many..."

"Do you have any relatives?"

"Yes..."

Hao's face turns to sad.

"Well, I must call him now. Bye."

"...Bye."

"Hei, do you want a good-bye kiss?"

"NOO!!!"

"He he he..."

Hao is laughing, and goes to another room.

"What on the hell is he? He always tries to kiss me!"

"Lyserg..."

"Hm? You are the girl named Mari, right?"

"Yes. My name is Marion Phauna. But you can call me Mari."

"Okay. What do you want?"

"Leave Hao-sama."

"What?"

"Please... I know that will make Hao-sama feel so sad..."

"Mari... You...."

"Yes, like you see, I love Hao-sama..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mari loves Hao? A big news, eh? Well, sorry for Jeanne fans 'cause I don't put her in this story for a few chapter. But, I will. REVIEWS PLEASE!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Mari Help Lyserg

The love fiction of Tao Ren and Lyserg Diethel!

With some shot of LysergJeanne...

But this is a fanfic of RenLyserg!

I'm so sorry if this fiction has any grammar mistake...

Arigatou Gonzaimasu for Reviews, minna-san!

Chapter 13: Mari Help Lyserg

"Why you love a murderer like him?"

"I know that he was a murderer and a bit YAOI, but I love Hao-sama than anything on this world."

"Ooooh, I see."

"So, leave him."

"How I get out from this place?"

"I'll help you. When Ren comes to safe you, I'll hit Macchi. But, if Kanna-sama... Oh, I have an idea! I'll ask Anna-sama!"

"Who is Anna-sama?"

"She is the fiancée of Hao-sama's twin brother, Yoh Asakura. She was a genius, strict and perfect woman."

"She lives in this place too?"

"Yes. She lives here with her fiancée, Yoh Asakura. Yoh-sama is Hao-sama's twin brother, I've told you before. I know her so well."

"So? What is your plan?"

"I'll hit Macchi, Anna-sama hit Kanna, and Ren will defeat Hao-sama. I'll try to ask Horo Horo-sama for help Ren. And you'll get out from this place."

"Who is Horo Horo?"

"He is Ainu's, you know, the ancient Japan tribe. He has a magic sword that can freeze anything."

"Magic?"

"Yes. It was an ancient sword."

"Thank you so much for your help, Mari."

"I...I do it because I love Hao-sama! It's not for help you!"

"But IT HELPS me."

"...Your well comes."

Mari runs away to the corridor. Lyserg feel that Hao's vassal may not a MURDERER like Hao.

"I hope."


	14. The Magic is Start to Coming

The love fiction of Tao Ren and Lyserg Diethel!

With some shot of LysergJeanne...

But this is a fanfic of RenLyserg!

I'm so sorry if this fiction has any grammar mistake...

Arigatou Gonzaimasu for Reviews, minna-san!

Chapter 14: The Magic is Start to Coming

Note from me: I'm sorry but I think it will easier to write if magic is coming up. So, I'll put the NON-NORMAL things at this story. Start from this battle.

Ren is receiving Hao's call and feel so mad. He wants to safe Lyserg, now.

He ride he's white horse, Hakuoh (did I spell it right?).

And ride to Hao's place.

Meanwhile...

"Lyserg, you'll get out from this place today."

"Great!"

"Huh?"

"Is that anything wrong?"

"You...You don't love Hao-sama?"

"Nope! I hate him!"

"Uh... I see."

"You guess that I love Hao?"

"Yes... Sorry..."

"Don't tell anyone else, okay? I'll tell you my biggest secret."

"What is that?"

"That I love another person, not Hao."

"Who is she?"

"She?"

"Yes! Don't tell me that you are a bit YAOI too!"

"But I think I'm a bit YAOI."

"Oh my God!"

"I love..."

"Who? Who?"

"gigglethe boy who want to safe me."

"Huh?"

"Guess it!"

"Hmm... Ren?"

"Ooooh, I can't tell you."

"giggleyou are so cute."

"Eh?"

"Like a girl!"

"Oh my God! Why all people tell me that I'm like a girl?"

"I don't know."

"Ummm... Mari?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my friend, forever?"

"Friend?"

"Yeah. I never have a close friend."

"Really? So I will."

"You will? Oh, thank you so much, Mari!"

"Your well comes."

"But how we can communicate?"

"Why not post? We can correspondence."

"Oh, yeah! Good idea!"

"Well, this is the address of this place."

"Can you give me a paper? I'll give you my address."

"Yes, I can. This is the paper and a pen. Here."

"Thanks. Here is my address."

"Thanks. I'll send you a letter."

"Thanks, Mari."

NGIING! NGIING!

"Uh-oh! The alarm is ringing!"

"It means..."

"Ren is coming! Let's go, Lyserg! Hao-sama tells me to take you to the room where they'll fight!"

"How...How about the plan?"

"Anna-sama and Horo Horo-sama was going that room 1 hour ago."

"Ooooh."

"Let's go! Follow me!"

And both of them go to the room where Hao and Ren will fight.

FIGHT! Whoa... Cool! I'll make a great battle scene! If you want to have a greater and hotter scene, you must wait until there are 20 reviews for all chapters! If there are 19 reviews, I'll make a bit hotter scene. Not just battle scene, but ROMATIC scene too!


	15. Truth and Tears

The love fiction of Tao Ren and Lyserg Diethel!

With some shot of LysergJeanne...

But this is a fanfic of RenLyserg!

I'm so sorry if this fiction has any grammar mistake...

Arigatou Gonzaimasu for Reviews, minna-san!

Chapter 15: Truth and Tears

"Well, I know that you'll come, Tao Ren."

"Shut up, you bastard! Where is Lyserg?"

"Lyserg? He is..."

Lyserg just arrived to that room with Mari.

"...here."

"Lyserg?! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Ren."

"Thanks God..."

"Well, let's begin our battle, Ren."

"All right!"

"Great!"

"Hei Ren! My name is Horo Horo and I want to help you!"

"Huh?"

"Horo Horo! You traitor!"

"You are the traitor, Hao. You ask Mari to marry you last year, but now? You ask Lyserg to marry you! You don't think about Mari's feelings!"

"What...? You..."

"AKH!"

Anna was hit Kanna's neck.

"Anna...! You too?"

"Yeah, silly guy. I know that you are Yoh's twin brother, but you can't hurt Mari's heart!"

"So... You two..."

"We'll help Lyserg and Ren! No doubt!"

"That's okay! I can do anything myself!"

"I'll kill you, Hao!"

Ren attacking Hao with his Horaiken (you know, Ren's sword at the anime).

"I'll kill you first!"

Hao throw fire ball at Ren.

"Lyserg, I must tell you something."

"What is that, Mari?"

"Hao-sama has modified your memories."

"What do you mean?"

"You can do magic, too, Lyserg. But Hao-sama modifies your memories so you forgot all that things."

"So I am a kind of magician too?"

"Yes. You are a magician that can control pendulum."

"Me? It's so impossible!"

"But it was the truth. I can do magic too."

"Like what?"

"I can control dolls."

"How about Macchi and Kanna?"

"Yes. They can control dolls too."

"Is Ren a magician too?"

"Yeah. He can use spirit."

"Spirit?"

"He can put spirit into his weapon."

"How about Hao?"

"Hao-sama can use fire."

"How about Anna?"

"She can summon spirit."

"So that was the truth..."

"And prepare yourself. I'll beat Macchi."

"Okay."

"AKH!"

Mari was hit Macchi's neck.

"Mari? You...!"

"Sorry, Hao-sama. But I'll help Lyserg."

"Why?"

"You've used my feelings for control me! That hurt!"

"Mari..."

"DIEE!!!!"

Ren's swords slash trough Hao's body.

"Argh...! No... I'll never..."

"Hao-sama!"

"Mari..."

Mari runs to Hao.

"Please, Hao-sama, don't leave me alone!"

"You're not alone, Mari... You have Macchi, you have Kanna, you have Anna, you have Horo Horo, you have Yoh, and you have..."

Hao smiles.

"...Lyserg."

"Hao-sama! Please! I love you so much!"

"It's too late, Mari. I'll die. I'll leave this world. But..."

"Hao-sama..."

Mari's tears falling down.

"...I love you too, Mari."

Hao smiles for the last time.

"HAO-SAMA!!!"

And Hao leaves this world, forever...

"Mari..."

Anna sitting near Mari.

"Why... Why...?"

"Mari, I'm so sorry."

Ren is sighing.

"I don't want to hurt your heart, but..."

"I know, Ren. This isn't your fault."

"Mari..."

"Well, I guess you must take Lyserg out from this place."

"Okay."


	16. This Feels

The love fiction of Tao Ren and Lyserg Diethel!

With some shot of LysergJeanne...

But this is a fanfic of RenLyserg!

I'm so sorry if this fiction has any grammar mistake...

Arigatou Gonzaimasu for Reviews, minna-san!

Chapter 16: This Feels

When Ren and Lyserg go back, Lyserg try to tell Ren his feeling. But he can't.

He isn't brave enough.

But he will.

"Umm... Ren."

"What, Lyserg?"

"Thank you so much for safe me...."

"...Your well comes."

"Are you still thinking about Hao's death?"

"...Yes, I am. I hate him, but..."

Ren is sighing.

"...I don't mind to hurt her heart..."

"Her? You mean, Mari?"

"Yes. I don't mind to hurt anyone. I just want to safe you."

"Why?"

"Be...Because..."

Ren seeing trough Lyserg's green calm eyes.

"Because...I love you..."

His cheeks blushing.

Lyserg shocked. Hao rights. Ren loves him.

"You'll be shocked if I tell you this, Ren."

"....Huh?"

"I love you too."

_I know I can, think Lyserg._

"But...Both of we are boys..."

"So?"

"Huh?"

"Should I change my gender with Faust's help, hah?"

"N-no! Please!"

"giggle I'm just kidding, stupid"

"Oh, well...So..."

"So, do you want me to kiss you?"

"I...I..."

"Yes, you do."

"Well..."

Lyserg kisses Ren's lip.

"Lyserg..."

Ren's cheeks blushing.

"Let's continue our journey. I'm so tired."

"Yes, you're right. I'm tired too."

"A ha ha ha...We are so same!"

"That's right!"

And both of them continue walking.

-----------------------------------------------FIN--------------------------------------------------------


End file.
